


i don't want to be awake again

by grimmauld



Series: keep it quick, say it brief [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmauld/pseuds/grimmauld
Summary: “Cuddle me, bitch.”





	i don't want to be awake again

**Author's Note:**

> for rae (buckyssoul on tumblr)<33 i hope u love
> 
> the title is from the song 'it's OK i wouldn't remember me either' by crywank, which is a lovely song that doesn't fit this fic at all but tbh i just want more people to listen to crywank.
> 
> big love to adam (aledllast on tumblr) for the russian translations of most pet names, the other parts were from google translate so please drop me a line if i fucked up)
> 
> maybe request a fic ?? https://rlversongs.tumblr.com/post/186277940866/request-fics-3
> 
> if u leave a comment or some kudos ur immediately my favourite

Natasha extracted herself slowly from the sleepy grip of her girlfriend. The sun was peeking above the horizon, tinging the sky a beautiful orange.

“Hnng, babe,” Maria mumbled sleepily.

“Go back to sleep, моя любовь  _ (my love) _ ,” Natasha said, voice seeping saccharine sweetness. She didn’t allow herself to be soft with Maria often, Maria didn’t want her to be and Nat herself couldn’t let her guard down often. When it was barely early morning, though, she allowed exceptions.

“Where- you going?” Maria was barely even awake but she still tried to make conversation.

“A run, милая  _ (dear heart) _ .” 

“No,” Maria whined. She didn’t often get this way, the two of them were badass, crime fighters. It was 6 am on a Saturday, though. Nat smiled softly, grateful that the room was dim. Natasha was still just standing by their bed, her hair messy and sleep clothes rumpled. Maria blinked her eyes open for the first time, blearily staring up at the red head.

“Cuddle me, bitch.” 

Natasha snorted out a laugh, unable to contain her giggles at the sleep addled musings of her girlfriend. She was supposed to run today, she tried to make a habit of running each morning. But Maria looked cute, and she liked staying in the warmth of her bed. She glanced toward her dresser.  _ Should she?  _ Fuck it. 

“один момент, моя любовь  _ (One moment, my love) _ ,” She walked to the dresser, more determined with each step. Carefully she pulled a small, black, velvet box from her sock drawer. She tucked it away into the pocket of her sweatpants and crawled back into the bed, wrapping her arms around Maria’s soft body.

“Your hand is on my tit, love.”   
  
“I’m aware.”

A few minutes passed in reasonable silence, Maria shifted to face Nat. She pressed a kiss to Maria’s lips, softly trying to convey her thoughts.

“Я люблю тебя, Maria. Love you so much.”

“What’s brought this on, babe?”

Their voices mingled in the short distance between their mouths, both so soft-spoken to fit the early hour and the sweet atmosphere.

“I was just thinking. We go through a lot together don’t we?”

“Yeah-”

Nat cut her off. “I know this may seem sudden, but we’ve been together for two good years now, my love. Every day I throw myself into training for a battle, knowing with each hit and kick that when that battle comes it may be my last. I don’t want to go without you knowing how much I love you. Дорогая  _ (sweetheart) _ , you are everything that is good in me. Legally, we have no rights to each other. We are in a dangerous business, each breath we take when we step out into that battle is a privilege. ты выйдешь за меня, моя любовь? Will you marry me?”

She pulled out the box, flipping open the lid to reveal a simple ring. A white-gold band, thinly spiralling to meet with a smokey grey marquise shaped diamond, flanked by two rose cut diamonds of the same colour. Maria’s hands had flown to her mouth, the sleepy cloud over her brain entirely blown away. She was grinning, her eyes shiny with unshed tears. Natasha dread to think what she herself looked like. There was too much emotion shown today.

“Yeah- Yes. I’ll marry you, Nat.”

With shaking fingers, Natasha slipped the ring from the box and slid it onto Maria’s finger. It fit like it were made for her. (It was, the sizing was a complete guess though, Nat just got lucky.)

  
“моя любимая жена  _ (my lovely wife) _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> here is a link to the ring https://pointnopointstudio.com/collections/bridal/products/black-marquise-diamond-engagement-ring-3?variant=20481166835810  
> (yes i took inspo from safiya nygaard's ring, it's the same maker and has a similar vibe to what i think maria and nat would get)


End file.
